1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method of activating a mobile device in a PCS-type wireless network, and more specifically, to a system and method of identifying and activating a SIM-based mobile device in a PCS-type wireless network.
2. Discussion of Related Art
New users of mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, palm pilots, and the like, can register and activate their mobile devices with a wireless network in several ways. One manner of registering a mobile device with a wireless network is to personally meet with a service provider, purchase or receive a wireless device, and have the service provider enter activation data into the wireless network related to the individual and the mobile device identification. In this manner, when the user begins to use the mobile device, the wireless network will recognize the user and mobile device to enable the user to make calls and communicate data.
The foregoing procedure is used in the global system for mobile communication (GSM) system. In a GSM system, an international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) is fixed in a subscriber identity module (SIM) and the carrier""s system records the IMSI which is reported by the wireless device after the attachment of registration process is completed.
Another method of enabling a user to register and activate a mobile device with a wireless network is through over-the-air activation (OAA). In this method, when a mobile device is first used, it identifies itself to the wireless network using temporary identification data stored on the wireless device. Through the process of the initial communication of data between the mobile device and the wireless network, the mobile device can be registered and activated with the network without the need of the user physically meeting with the service provider.
One wireless system that utilizes OAA is the ANSI-136/41 standard-compliant network. The American National Standards Institute (ANSI) is an industry standards group that coordinates volunteer standards activities in the U.S. The ANSI-136/41 network is also known as a TDMA (time-division-multiple-access) network or commonly called the personal communication service (PCS) network. In terms of this disclosure, a PCS wireless network may also refer to any wireless network that does not typically support or is capable of activating over-the-air SIM-based mobile devices such as those used in a GSM network. Another wireless network that uses the OAA is the advanced mobile phone system (AMPS). The AMPS system is an analog cellular telephone standard.
The TDMA/AMPS wireless networks include a mobile identification number (MIN) which is temporary and is overwritten in an over-the-air activation process. In an ANSI-136/41 network, the OAA is accomplished by the mobile device registering using the MIN. The MIN can be the telephone number of the mobile device. The ANSI-136 revision A specifies that the activation MIN for un-programmed mobiles shall be of the form 000-Nxx-xxxx in the North American Numbering Plan (NANP). This format conforms to the traditional 10-digit telephone number that is dialed by another party. The xe2x80x9c000xe2x80x9d is the area code, xe2x80x9cNxxxe2x80x9d is the three-digit exchange office number and xe2x80x9cxxxxxe2x80x9d is the four-digit extension number. This allows for the identification and routing of the activation-MIN to an over-the-air-processor (OTAP) for temporary registration of the mobile device on the ANSI network.
These two differing wireless networks, the GSM and ANSI-136/41, do not provide cross-support for the registration/activation process. For example, a mobile device using the SIM card will not be recognized if it attempts to register and activate on an ANSI-136/41 system. This is because the registration, authentication and activation processes between these two cellular systems use different keys and algorithms. Since TDMA networks don""t currently support mobile devices using SIMs, a new OTAP function is needed to perform over-the-air activation to these devices. One can program a SIM manually, through a kiosk, or have a point-of-sale person program the SIM through a special device. However, these mechanisms require some sort of physical connection to a programming device. The procedures may even vary from manufacturer to manufacturer of the SIM cards regarding the programming procedures within a GSM wireless network.
The foregoing brief explanation of the registration/activation process is for what is generally called the xe2x80x9csecond generationxe2x80x9d of wireless services. The second generation generally refers to voice-only services, but may also refer to the ANSI-136 wireless standard. When a mobile device uses the above-described techniques for OAA and registration, the mobile device identifies itself as a second-generation device. With the advent of digital data services that enable Internet access through wireless devices, the next generation, or xe2x80x9cthird generationxe2x80x9d, of mobile devices and wireless networks are being developed. In order for a third-generation mobile device to be recognized by the network as such and take advantage of the third-generation services, the mobile device must transmit in the OAA procedures that it is a third-generation mobile device.
What is needed in the art is an over-the-air activation procedure in which a mobile device identifies itself as a third-generation mobile device to the network. Furthermore, what is needed in the art is a system and method to enable a SIM-based mobile device to be recognized, registered and activated within an ANSI-136/41 or PCS wireless network.
Accordingly, the present invention enables an ANSI-136/41 or PCS wireless network to recognize a SIM-based mobile device during the registration process so that the correct OAA procedures can be invoked for the mobile device.
The present invention further enables the network to identify the manufacturer of the SIM card within the confines of the PCS specifications.
The present invention further enables third-generation wireless devices to be registered and activated on a PCS network.
In addition, the present invention allows a SIM to be programmed or reprogrammed while seated in a wireless device.
A method according to an embodiment of the present invention accomplishes over-the-air activation of a mobile device having a removable card in a PCS wireless network. The method comprises programming the removable card with a temporary activation identifier (TAI), a SIM electronic Serial number (S-ESN) and a network usage indicator field, which is set to report the activation identifier and electronic serial number during registration. During registration, the mobile device transmits the activation identifier and the SIM electronic serial number as the card identifier to the wireless network. The network identifies the SIM electronic serial number as a temporary ESN associated with the mobile device and a removable card vendor. This identification is preferably accomplished using the home location register (HLR), but may also occur at a Message Center (MC). The HLR or MC will identify the mobile device as a SIM device via the S-ESN and notify the correct vendor SIM over-the-air activation processor (SOTAP) to proceed with the OAA process. The network then invokes an over-the-air activation procedure for the mobile device.
Next, the method comprises the option of bypassing authentication procedures and programming the mobile device to send the actual electronic serial number to the mobile device for future registration. The option to bypass authentication enables the present invention to be used in both GSM and TDMA wireless systems. Therefore, if one wireless network does not allow the authentication procedure to be bypassed, then authentication can proceed. The GSM system may require authentication, for example, while other wireless networks provide for authentication to be optional. Finally, to complete the over-the-air-activation process, the method comprises setting the usage indicators to transmit the actual ESN in the future and overwriting the temporary activation identifiers.
The method according to the preferred embodiment of the invention allows a PCS network to identify a manufacturer of a SIM during the registration process and insure that the correct OAA procedure can be invoked for that SIM. In this manner, the SOTAP can register/activate SIM mobile devices on the network and a PCS over-the-air processor can register/activate OAA of mobile devices not using the SIM cards.
The system according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a mobile device, a base station communicating with the mobile device via an over-the-air interface, and a mobile switching center (MSC) communicating with the base station. A home location register (HLR) or message center (MC) communicates with the MSC, an over-the-air-activation processor (OTAP) and a SIM over-the-air-activation processor (SOTAP). The OTAP and SOTAP each communicate with the MSC and the HLR or MC. The HLR or MC identifies and recognizes the S-ESN transmitted from the mobile device and communicates with the SOTAP. The SOTAP is instructed to perform the activation procedure for the mobile device. If the mobile device identifies itself to the network using the MIN/ESN or ANSI-136 standard, the HLR will instruct the OTAP to activate the mobile device on the network.
According to the network system disclosed herein, OAA can be accomplished in a PCS network for both SIM-based mobile devices and MIN/ESN-based mobile devices.